Deadpool: Shattered Dimensions
Genres: '''Action, Hack 'n Slash '''Developer: '''Beenox '''Publisher: Activision Deadpool: Shattered Dimensions is a spin-off of the Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions series. Similar to the Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions games, this game involves the Marvel character Deadpool trying to save the multiverse along with alternate counterparts of himself. The game is loaded with humor and references, containing a reference to almost all of Deadpool's major variations and alternate universes. Unlike SMSD, it loosely based on an established story, that being Deadpool Corps. Gameplay Although similar to SMSD in concept, Deadpool: Shattered Dimensions separates itself with swords and weapons. It draws inspiration from Devil May Cry and Wet, and features an upgrade and combo system as well as more emphasis on aiming. Each universe has a special variation as well, such as Headpool's zombie bite, Kidpool's laser katanas and Dogpool's "doggy fighting style." Synopsis Plot A cosmic entity known as the Awareness gains ahold of the Tablet of Order and Chaos, and plans to devour to the multiverse after he combines the Tablet's power with his own. The Contemplator calls upon Deadpool, the wise-cracking merc with a mouth, as well as alternate universes of Deadpool, to save the multiverse. Characters Playable Deadpools *Deadpool (Mainstream Continuity) *Headpool (Zombiverse) *Lady Deadpool (Home to Lady Deadpool) *Kidpool (Home to Kidpool) *Dogpool (Home to Dogpool) Encountered Universes *Dead Man Wade (Age of Apocalypse) *Venompool (Deadpool Possessed by Venom) *The Deadpool Kid (Home to The Deadpool Kid) *Wadey Wilson (Ultimate) *Deadpool (Adamantium and Claws) *Deadpool (Days of Future Now) *Major Deadpool (Home to Major Deadpool) *Deadpool (Noir) *Mimepool (Silentest Night) *Deadpool (Last Gun on Earth) *War (Horseman of Apocalypse) *Deadpool (Deathlok Nation) *Deadpool (Deadpool Max) *Death Mask (The Perfect World) *Weapon XI (X-Men Films) *Deadpool (Marvel: Ultimate Alliance) *Deathwish (The Perfect World) *Watari (5 Ronin) Bosses/Villains *The Awareness *T-Ray *Bullseye *Wolverine *Sabretooth *Omega Red *Kingpin *Hammerhead *Taskmaster *Rhino *The Punisher *Big Bertha *Typhoid Mary *Thanos *Tiger Shark *Sluggo *Evil Deadpool Missions 1. Recruitin' Time The contemplator has given you your first mission: persuade and recruit the alternate Deadpools and form the Deadpool Corps. Bosses: Headpool, Lady Deadpool, Kidpool, Dogpool 2. Dead Man Hooray! The Deadpool Corps is formed! But its not all fun and jokes yet. The Awareness is recruiting his own "Deadpool Corps", and challenges the team to travel across the mutliverse and fight them. First up: the Age of Apocalypse. Bosses: Dead Man Wade 3. Symbiote Insanity! Deadpool has the symbiote bug. The Deadpool Corps must separate him from the Venom symbiote! Bosses: '''Venompool 4. Bounty Hunting Deadpool is separated from his Corps. Stuck in the Wild West, Deadpool is hired by Sheriff Logan to hunt down the Deadpool Kid. '''Bosses: The Deadpool Kid 5. Pain Factor! If its even possible, Deadpool meets an even more violent and insane version of himself. Deadpool must compete on Wadey's reality show Pain Factor, with a surprise boss. Bosses: Ultimate Wolverine, Wadey Wilson 6. I'm Deadpool! No I Am! Back in his home universe, Deadpool battles T-Ray, who claims to be the real Wade Wilson. Featuring the reunion of the Deadpool Corps! Bosses: T-Ray To be continued... Category:Deadpool Category:Video games Category:Shattered Dimensions